The Sorceress
by SoujaLightFaerie
Summary: Sabrina is a lonely girl with painful and tragic memories who befriends Harry in their third year. But there is more to her than meets the eye. And what connection does she have with Harry's past? It maybe closer than you think...ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: Alone

The Sorceress

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. All the credit for the series goes to Mrs. Rowling. Though, I do own Sabrina Owens.

Note: I wrote this story a while ago on my own computer, but didn't think to copy it onto my new computer and erased it completely when I had sell my old computer. So in essence, I'm re-writing this story off the top of my head. This is also my very first fan-fic (that I'm publishing ).

And thanks to my very dear friend, D. Lazy Bat, who helped me get this chapter into shape for publishing. Love ya!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

The Sorceress

Prologue: Alone

She glanced around herself, watching the other students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry laugh and chatter about their lives and families. Looking back down at her food, she focused on her home and her two great-aunts. She missed them so much. She wanted her Aunt Lizzie's famous double fudge brownies and her old bed. She wanted the books in Aunt Gertrude's library and plants and herbs in her aunts' large garden. She wanted to be back at home.

Here at school, she felt overwhelmed and painfully shy. She felt invisible; not something her aunts wanted her to be. They made it very clear in their letters to her. But it wasn't turning out the way they had hoped. Her second year was going to be the same as her first with her being the invisible wall-flower.

Well, not everyone saw her as invisible. She glanced up again to see two identical, red-head boys watching her from across the table. She cast her eyes back down, not making any eye contact for the rest of the feast. But she could feel their gazes on her, trying to gain her attention….

A few months passed by and very little had changed. Gryffindor had beat Slytherin in several Quidditch matches again, rumors flew around of a monster underneath the school, and the little girl with sun-bleached hair was still invisible to the whole school. Well, almost invisible.

As she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading a spell book that her aunts allowed her to bring for comfort; she heard the door swing open and froze, trying to sink into the armchair she was in. It didn't work. "Hi there," a boy of fourteen softly greeted her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She just stared at the twin boys watching her carefully.

The shorter twin sighed softly and stepped towards her when it was obvious that nothing was going to be said. "My name's George Weasly. This is my twin, Fred. We're in the fourth year. What's your name?"

"Sabrina Owens," she whispered, voice trembling slightly. The taller one, Fred, walked over and peered slightly at the worn book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, eyes flitting back to Sabrina's face, reading her expression. Her eyes held pure anxiety.

"A spell book my aunts let me bring for company. It used to be my mother's."

"What happened to her?" George pressed kindly, but carefully. Sabrina barely looked up at the question, eyes now filling with painful memories.

"She had a potions accident. The potion she was mixing exploded. She's been in the hospital ever since." The twins sat down on either side of her. "I live with my great-aunts now. Aunt Lizzie makes the best brownies in the world while Aunt Gertrude has a huge library with tons of book and chairs. I really miss them." Fred placed an arm around Sabrina's shoulder and squeezed them tightly. George leaned over to get a better look at the book and quirked his eyebrow slightly.

"I know this is Latin. But I don't understand it." Sabrina smiled slightly.

"Not many can. It's Ancient Latin. Some call it 'pure' Latin, before everyone started basing different languages off it. It's very beautiful to read, but very hard to learn." George traced his finger carefully across one of the line and recoiled from it.

"Looks like Dark Arts to me," he muttered under breath. Sabrina turned to the beginning where there were names of the many owners of the ancient book.

"Aunt Gertrude told me that there were many people who used this book for evil purposes and even just as many who used it for good. It's been in my family since…..him." Sabrina placed her finger on a name that faded, yet still readable.

"Meridian Warloc, how long ago was that?" Fred asked. George glanced up at Sabrina, who was ticking the math off on her fingers carefully.

"Maybe five centuries, it could possibly be six. A long time ago, I know that for sure." George whistled low as the portrait door swung open. It was a prefect; one that looked like Fred and George, just slightly older.

"Hey Percy, we're just getting to know Sabrina a bit. Helping her to make some friends." Percy smirked slightly before frowning again at his brothers and Sabrina; though more at his younger brothers.

"Dinner started twenty minutes ago. Professor McGonagall expects you there within five minutes or else." Sabrina's stomach growled in reply, making her blush and smile shyly. The three Gryffindors nodded and stood up as Percy left.

"That was one of our older brothers, Percy. The git," George added under his breath.

"You can sit by us, Sabrina. Meanwhile, we'll tell you about our family history," Fred offered the lonely girl. Sabrina nodded, hesitating. The two Weaslys didn't seem so bad after all. George jumped out of the portrait hole and helped Sabrina down before placing an arm around her small shoulders.

"And you can tell us more about your family," he added enthusiastically.

"I think I'd like that a lot. Thank you," Sabrina replied in a low voice. They smiled brightly at her, infecting her with the same smile.

"Come on then. Let's go eat some dinner, shall we?" Fred asked, before leading the way down the long flights of stairs.

* * *

A/N: I have to finish up writing the first chapter of the story, so don't worry, it'll be up soon! By the way, in the next chapter, we're skipping ahead to Sabrina's third year where she meets Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the first (official) time. Thank you and please review. I would very much like to hear what all of you think.


	2. Chapter 1: The Art of Making Friends

Chapter 1: The Art of Making Friends

Okay, here's the next chapter of The Sorceress. Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Sabrina and any other unfamiliar characters. So please, if you would like to use Sabrina or any of my other characters, please send me a message and ask me? I would most appreciate it!

Thanks again to D. Lazy Bat for helping me with proof reading! You are totally awesome!

Alright, on with the tale!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Art of Making Friends

**Several months later: September 1****st****:**

Sabrina hefted her knap-sack onto her back as she opened her compartment door. Students of all ages rushed past her before she was able to join the flock filling out of the train. She glanced up and dimly saw the carriages waiting patiently for their passengers to board.

The rain poured down around her, bouncing harmlessly off her raincoat. "Sabrina, Sabrina Owens!" a voice called through the curtains of water. She unmistakingly saw the tops of the soaked, red-headed Weasly twins waving towards her. "There's room for one more! Come on, hurry up!"

Running towards the carriage, she jumped in with the help of Fred while one of the other passengers closed the door. Settling down in between the twins, Sabrina shivered as she glanced towards the other passengers. One was Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend, of whom she met last year. She liked the fifteen-year-old boy; like the twins, he treated her as a little sister.

She glanced at the other three students, knowing them by name only. The boy with the jet-black hair and lightening scar was the famous Harry Potter. The other two were his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

Sabrina gazed at the last passenger: a man who looked several years older that he actually was. Scars riddled his still-handsome face and his eyes reflected a softness that reminded her of the fur of a wolf cub she once saved. The man seemed familiar, but she couldn't seem to place him. So she put it aside in her mind for now.

"Sabrina, where were you? I was hoping you'd sit with us," Fred asked, breaking the girl's thoughts.

"It was crowded and I needed to get away from it. So I slipped into an empty compartment and read the whole way here," she answered very softly, her voice barely audible over the pounding rain.

"Did you see the dementors? Did they come after you?" George pressed about the foul creatures from earlier in the trip still on his mind. Sabrina shook her head.

"I merely put up a Shield Spell that Aunt Lizzie taught me. Deters dementors up until the time I learn how to perform a Patronus."

"Wish I knew that spell," Harry Potter spoke up. "Might've helped me earlier." Sabrina smiled slightly fingering her bag nervously.

"Anyway," Lee interrupted. "I believe it's high time we introduce Miss Owens here to our famous passengers. Sabrina, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger." The twins nodded.

"Harry and Hermione are good friends of our family. And Ron is our little brother," George added.

Sabrina nodded, feeling again unsure of herself. She started to withdraw when the man spoke up from his corner of the carriage. "And I am Remus J. Lupin. I'm going to be your Defense teacher this year." Sabrina looked up suddenly as the name clicked with the face.

"Remus Lupin?" Lupin nodded with a slightly confused smile. "My mother told me much about you. You were in her year during school. She said that you were both really good friends." Remus smiled widely, recognition sinking in.

"Ahh, Sarah Owens. What a beauty she was too. Very beautiful. Still is, I imagine. And you must be her little girl, Sabrina. It's no wonder I didn't recognize you. Last I saw you; you were at least five or six. Tell me, how are your aunts doing at this time?"

"My aunts are fine. They've been raising me since the Potions accident three years ago. My mother's been in the hospital since then." Remus casted his eyes down in sorrow. He knew about the accident, it had been all over the papers three years back.

"I'm sorry about that, Sabrina. I hope she gets better," Harry replied softly. Sabrina shrugged as Fred rubbed her back in comforting circles. Just then, her bag rustled, startling everyone but Sabrina.

"What's in there, Sabrina?" Hermione asked.

"My kitten. I just got her, so I haven't thought up a name yet. Want to see her?" Everyone nodded as Sabrina lifted the black kitten out of the bag. The sleepy kitten yawned and opened its eyes, flashing violet orbs across the carriage.

"She's adorable, Sabrina. Can I hold her?" Hermione asked. Sabrina hesitated before nodding, giving the cat to the genius brunette.

"Don't you have a cat already, Hermione, without turning that one against Scabbers?" Ron snapped suddenly. The brunette flashed a dangerous look back towards him.

"Would you two lay off on that? You're going to scare Sabrina away," George scowled, tired of hearing the same argument for the past couple days. Hermione handed Sabrina back her kitten, who she carefully placed in her backpack as the carriage slowed to a stop.

"Sorry Sabrina," Ron blushed slightly. Sabrina nodded, just wanting to get out of the carriage. Fred helped her out and everyone ran inside the castle. Harry caught up to her and touched her on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

"How about you come and sit with us?"

"Oh yes Sabrina! We would love it!" Hermione exclaimed. Sabrina hesitated, something that Lupin, who was behind her, did not miss.

"Sure, I guess I could." The others nodded and proceeded into the Great Hall. Sabrina went to follow, but was held up by Lupin.

"Sabrina, before I leave you my dear, I would like to say something."

"Yes, Professor?" Lupin smiled softly at the mention of the title.

"Making friends is an art. Some are naturally gifted with it and others have to learn it. When I was in school, I was just like you: the invisible wallflower. But it was your mother, among my other friends, who helped me learn how to make friends and be confident in whom I am."

"Don't let these potential friendships like the Weaslys and Potter slip away. Especially Potter. People like them don't come by too often. Snatch them up when you find them. I'm glad I did and I have no regrets from it. And if you want to talk, just knock on my door and we'll talk? Understand?" Sabrina nodded. Lupin smiled as Harry waved at her from the table. "Alright, now go eat dinner. And I remember what I said." Sabrina nodded and left the Gryffindor table, smiling her thanks as she left. Lupin smiled wider before he left to join the other teachers at the head table.

* * *

Alright, so what do you think? I would really like to know, so please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2: Emergence of Power

Chapter 2: The Emergence of Power; Acceptance of Heart

Hey ya'll! Here's the next chapter of The Sorceress! I would like to thank everyone who drops by to read my story. I hope you guys like it and I really appreciate it.

I would once again like to thank my best friend, D Lazy Bat, for going over and proof-reading this. I hope you know how much I really appreciate it. Love ya!

I would also like to thank xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx for leaving me those kind reviews! I'm really glad you like it. Thank you!

Now for the hard part: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it affiliates. I only own Sabrina and any character not a part of the original work. But of anyone would like to use Sabrina in one of their stories, I would really appreciate if you could send me a private message and ask me. Thanks.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Emergence of Power; Acceptance of Heart

Sabrina slowly sat down between Lee and Harry as the twins and Hermione settled across the table from her while Ron sat down on Harry's other side. The twins and Ron had started up a small quarrel about different Quidditch teams, with Lee pitching his two cents every once in a while, and Hermione started a conversation about Lupin with the only Weasly girl, Ginny. Sabrina sat in silence, opting to simply listen and observe as usual. But the silence didn't last long.

"So what is your home like, Sabrina?" Harry asked softly, pulling food onto his plate and offering her the dish.

"It's nice. It looks smaller than it really is because of the large basement and cellars underneath. But hardly anyone goes down there anymore."

"Why?" Harry asked as the others slowly focused their attention on the two. Sabrina locked her eyes on her steaming food, controlling the emotion in her voice.

"It was where the accident happened. I used to go down there all the time, but now I don't. No one really does. There are just too many reminders of what happened there." Harry noted the finality in her voice on the subject and dropped it. But he felt there was something more to the subject than Sabrina let on. It was obvious though that nothing else was going to be said about it.

"What about books? What kind of spell-books do you have at your house?" Hermione asked.

"All kinds. Mostly old texts passed down in my family, but we also have some modern ones as well. My Aunt Gertrude specializes in potion-making. She usually likes to make ones up on the spot or even improvise on her favorites. She's really good at it too. It's probably why I'm so good at Potions, besides having my mom's knack for it." Ron leaned forward, the next question burning in his head.

"What about your dad? What happened to him?" Sabrina hesitated; Harry felt that she was choosing her words carefully for some unknown reason.

"He…left, when I was a baby. Mom said that he had to leave, but he didn't want too. Mom said that I'm a lot like him, even though I'm really shy sometimes." The twins and Lee looked at each other; they felt that was an understatement, but didn't say anything. While Sabrina didn't have a short fuse, the twins had been a target of her temper before and vowed to never incur her wrath again.

Ginny was about to press for more about Sabrina's father when Seamus Finnegan leaned forward. "What do you think about the dementors guarding the school? My mum doesn't like it, considering that Sirius Black got past all of them and escaped from Azkaban."

"Well Dumbledore doesn't like the dementors outside the school gates either," Hermione pointed out. "But he really has no choice since it was the Minister who ordered the dementors to be placed there. And besides Seamus, it's just rumors. Black could be going in the other direction for all we know." Ron and Seamus turned to Sabrina, wanting to know her opinion of it.

"Sabrina?" She shrugged, idly stirring her water.

"My mom and aunts thought that Black was used as a scapegoat back then. There were too many loopholes and missing pieces in the murder case for him to even have a fair trial. But they never really went into all the details of it. At least not with me around or such. So I don't know that much about their views except for what they told me or I overheard" Suddenly, a seemingly stunned silence fell upon the little group.

"Uh, Sabrina? Your spoon," Fred directed gazing at the spoon…that was self-stirring the water. Sabrina slammed her hand down on the glass and looked around at the others. A blush crept up on her cheeks as embarrassment and fear filled her. Finally, she stood and ran out of the Hall, muttering something about using the bathroom.

The others looked at each other oddly, except the twins and Lee. Fred sighed and was ready to stand when Harry beat him to it. "Harry, I should go. I know her better than you." But Harry shook his head.

"No, I need to do this. I can relate to her better than any of you on the subject of her parents. I need to do this." With that, Harry bounded up the steps of the Great Hall and sprinted all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. "Fairy dust," he gasped, gaining entrance to the common room as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

"Alright deary, but I must warn you, she's touchy when she's as upset as she is." Harry nodded and climbed in, ignoring the sound of the door closing. All he heard were the sounds of someone crying.

"Sabrina?" Harry called out softly. The crying stopped, the sudden silence only interrupted by sniffling. "Sabrina, I want to talk."

"About what? About what happened?" Harry was surprised by the ice in her tone of voice. It didn't seem to fit her personality, but in a way it did, intimidating him slightly. He could dimly see her in the corner of the room.

"Frankly yes. What did happen exactly?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did and I hate that it did! I wish that it didn't!" Harry sat down beside Sabrina and looked at her steadily.

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand it, Harry! I don't understand why I have to be different from everyone else and why I have to be shunned by society because of what I am, because of the powers I was born into!" Harry shook his head, confusion evident in his face. Sabrina stomped her foot in frustration, tears falling anew down her cheeks. "Don't you understand? I'm not a witch, Harry, or a Squib. I'm a full-fledged sorceress! Every single woman in my family has been one for over a thousand years or so! Some days, I don't want to be one. I just want to be able to blend in with the crowd." Harry placed an arm around her and hugged her lightly.

"Some days, I don't want to be who I am either, the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I wish I didn't have to live with those titles and could live a perfectly normal life like my friends and be able to blend in with the crowd." Harry automatically reached for his scar and rubbed it lightly. "But I didn't get that. A lot of times I wish I did." Sabrina looked at him.

"You wish you could blend in too?" She felt that it was a childish question, but she didn't care with the mood she was presently in. She just wanted to be understood. Harry nodded.

"Almost everyday when people gawk at me and my scar. But I've had to learn to deal with it knowing that it's now a part of who I am. It also helped that someone told me that even though it doesn't seem like it at the time, everything happens for a reason. Nothing is built on coincidence, not even the smallest things during the day." Sabrina looked at him steadily, ocean blue eyes meeting emerald green.

"Who told you that?"

"Dumbledore. He told me that a couple years ago." Sabrina nodded and wiped the tear tracks from her face, her blue eyes still shining from crying.

"Thank you, Harry. You have no idea how much that meant to me." Harry smiled softly.

"I think I do, since we're sort of in the same boat." Sabrina giggled, hand tracing something at her side. It was then Harry noticed an ancient-looking book sitting beside the young sorceress. "What's that?"

"Family heirloom you might say. It's been passed down in my family for centuries. My aunts let me bring it for company. It provides a good read when you're bored and not up to doing homework." Harry carefully opened it and tried to read the first page, but couldn't understand the text.

"I don't even understand what it says!"

Sabrina giggled again as she replied, "That's because most of it is Ancient Latin. Some are in Ancient Greek, but about ninety percent of it is Latin. I'm sure of it. My Aunt Lizzie taught me how to read it, much to the chagrin of my mother. But my aunt felt it necessary to my training and such, so it wasn't a real big deal."

"Your aunts sound pretty cool," Harry commented, idly flipping through the pages. Sabrina nodded.

"They can be a bit eccentric and even old-fashioned, but they are pretty cool. At least to me they are." Harry and Sabrina giggled. A question suddenly popped into Harry's mind and nagged at him until he voiced it.

"Sabrina, why does you mother and aunts think that Sirius Black is innocent? From what I've heard, there was a lot of evidence against him."

"My mom knew him in school. They were pretty close friends. In fact, my aunts told me one time that it was the both of them that got your parents together in their sixth year. Our moms were best friends too; I found a lot pictures and stuff while going through things after the accident." Harry was astounded and even a little excited at finding someone whose family was close to his parents.

"So your mom knew Black pretty well?" Sabrina nodded.

"Well enough to know that Sirius Black wouldn't be a killer." Harry was surprised at the passion in her voice and was about to point it out when the door swung open, thus effectively ruining anymore conversation on the subject. Students poured into the common room and started to meander their way up to their dorms or hung around and talked to their friends. Sabrina stood and worked out the kinks and stiffness in her legs before she picked up the ancient spell-book.

"I should go to bed now so I can be fresh for classes tomorrow." Harry nodded as he stood up as well. "Thank you, Harry, for the talk. I guess I really needed that." Harry smiled and hugged her, already feeling close to her.

"What are friends for?" Sabrina smiled brightly before heading upstairs to her dorm. Harry remained in his spot, thinking over the conversation about Sirius Black. He wondered why she spoke so fervently about the innocence of a man she only knew from stories and media hype. His thoughts were broken though when he heard his name and looked up to see Ron at the staircase waiting for him.

"You coming, Harry?" Harry nodded and followed his best friend up to the dorm room where the chatter and antics of the rest of his dorm-mates distracted him from the thoughts of Sirius Black all together.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I would really love to know, so please read and review!


	4. Chapter 3: Classroom Discussions

Here we go! Another chapter is up! This one was a little hard to re-write since this one was sort of an important filler chapter for what happens in the next one. So this one has some important, but vague information about Sabrina's childhood past. All of which will be cleared up in the next chapter or two probably.

Anywhoo, I want to thank Puldoh and xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx for the wonderful reviews. Thank you both for them. ^_^

I would also love to thank my best friend, D. Lazy Bat for going over this chapter. You rock! Love ya!

Oh almost forgot! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Hogwarts, I do not own the Weaslys, Lee, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, or anyone else familiar in this chapter that is in the books/movies! I only own Sabrina, her aunts, mom, and kitty-cat (which does have a name and will be mentioned in this chapter! Yay!). So if you would like to use her or any other character I make up in the future, it would make me very happy if you asked me.

Alrighty, now that I've got all that settled....ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Classroom Discussions

Sabrina sat outside in the courtyard of the school, slowly stroking her kitten. She relished in the warm sun rays as the crisp, fall breeze swept her ever-darkening hair into her face. As her new kitten purred contently under her pale hands, the young sorceress' mind tuned out the world around her, leaving her in utter tranquility.

Footsteps coming her way broke her out of her tranquil state. The footsteps slowed, hesitant to bother the young girl. "Sabrina?" the stranger called out softly.

"Yes Fred?" Fred sat down beside his friend and stroked the kitten's head with one long finger. He then pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"Lupin handed this to me after class. He told me he meant to give it you earlier, but he got sidetracked with something else. Well, I hate to run like this, but I've got Transfiguration I need to get to. You know how McGonagall can get. I'll see you at dinner?" Sabrina nodded and smiled as Fred placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

She watched him jog back into the castle before gazing back down at the folded parchment in her hand. Shifting her kitten around, Sabrina unfolded the note and skimmed briefly over the precise and neat handwriting before reading the actual words:

_**Miss Owens,**_

_**I was wondering if you would be interested in sharing a cup of tea with me this coming Saturday at ten o'clock. I would like to know how you are doing. Also, bring your kitten. I would most like to see it again.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor R.J. Lupin**_

Sabrina gazed at the note, clicking her tongue softly in thought. It was then someone plopped down on the browning grass and leaves startling her. The newest stranger chuckled softly. "Sorry I startled you, Sabrina. Didn't mean too," Harry chuckled. Hermione sat down on the other side of Sabrina while Ron climbed up onto the lowest branch, swinging his legs idly.

Sabrina smiled softly and shrugged it off. Hermione leaned over, scanning the note before asking, "What's that you have?"

"Note from a secret admirer?" Harry teased. Sabrina giggled and blushed, a soft pink coloring her cheeks.

"No, that's your department, Harry," she retorted with a laugh. The other two laughed while Harry smirked; he deserved it he guessed. "It's actually from Professor Lupin. He wants me to have tea with him Saturday at ten. Wants to know how I'm doing."

"Why? Can't he tell from the teacher's table and at class?" Ron incuriously asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to make sure that Sabrina is doing well in school _besides_ her schoolwork," the older witch of the two girls pointed out exasperated. Harry turned from the two and looked at Sabrina, who was gazing at the note again, but with eyes glazed over in thought.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to go?" Sabrina stayed silent a few more moments before answering.

"Yes, it would be nice to be able to speak with him I guess. And he does want to see my kitten again. So yes, I am going on Saturday." Harry nodded approvingly as Sabrina tucked the note in her bag.

Hermione stood as other students in their year and house started heading towards the school. "Come on guys. We don't want to be late for Potions."

**Saturday morning…**

Sabrina walked down the quiet halls of the school and glanced out the window to see everyone enjoying the last rays of warmth before winter settled in for the season. Sabrina reveled in the quiet hallways, drinking in the peace and tranquility they rarely possessed during the school year. Walking through the familiar pathways to the Defense classroom, she softly patted her messenger bag before entering the classroom and silently heading up to the teacher's office.

Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for the invitation in. "It's open," came the waited for invite a second later. Lupin looked up and smiled warmly as Sabrina slipped inside and stood before his desk politely.

"Please, Sabrina, sit down. Now what would you prefer: water, tea, Pumpkin juice?"

"Tea, please," came the soft reply.

"And what would your kitten like? Perhaps she would care for a saucer of milk?" Sabrina nodded silently as she carefully extracted the black kitten out of her bag. "That reminds me, have you come up with a name for her?"

"Faithful, the twins and Lee helped me come up with it. They thought it was a good name for her."

"It does seem to fit her, doesn't it?" Sabrina nodded, lovingly stroking her kitten on the head as she lapped up the milk greedily. There was a small silence before Lupin set his cup down and gazed at his quiet student carefully.

"I hear that you tried out for back-up Chaser on the team," Lupin commented lightly. Sabrina nodded. "Did you make it on?"

"I did, though it was Harry and Hermione who pushed me into it. Something about me needing to get out and doing something new. Wood said that I was good, so he put me on a back-up position along with two other older kids. Don't know them though."

"Harry and Hermione were right to get you to try-out. It doesn't surprise me you inherited your father's Quidditch skills along with your mother's knack for Potions. Your father was a great Chaser back when he was in school. Used to psyche out the opposing team with some of the stunts he pulled. I think you'll do amazing on the field, Sabrina." Sabrina blushed lightly as Lupin smiled softly.

"Speaking of which, how are your friends doing?" Sabrina smiled again, beginning to relax some.

"Harry and the twins have been doing well on the team and Hermione is doing well in her studies. Though none of us have quite figured out how she's been getting to her to all of her classes much." Lupin chuckled at the girl's thoughtful expression. Sabrina shrugged and continued on.

"Ron and I have been getting along pretty well since the twins are his brothers and such. And Lee has been getting into detention with his pranks and, of course, his commentary on the games."

"He does seem a bit biased, doesn't he?" Sabrina shrugged and blushed deeply this time.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't tell?" Lupin nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Go ahead."

"I myself have knocked out a couple Slytherin players from the stands a few times."

"Oh? How'd you do that?" Sabrina fidgeted and played with her gold necklace nervously. It was her mom's necklace once; her aunts had given it to her on her thirteenth birthday.

"My powers have been getting stronger and it gives me good practice hitting moving targets. Swear you won't tell a soul that? I don't want to get in trouble for fixing a game or whatever!" she shot at Lupin as he laughed heartedly.

"No, my dear, I swear not to tell a single soul about that," he laughed. After several moments, Lupin took several deep breaths before he was able to stop laughing; though a very amused smile still graced the scarred, yet handsome face.

"So what do you and your friends talk about besides Quidditch and school?" Sabrina shrugged lightly, relaxing again. She trusted the young professor to keep his word about her small secret against the Slytherin Quidditch players.

"I guess what everyone else has been talking about around the world lately. How close Sirius Black is to Hogwarts." There was a small, yet deafening silence that followed her words. Lupin slowly placed his cup on the desk and leaned forward again. He had caught the flash of determination and had seen Sabrina, Harry, Hermione, and Ron huddle together at the Gryffindor Tower entrance, whispering about something amongst one another. Only one thought crossed his mind about what was going through the young sorceress' head.

"Sabrina, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes Professor?"

"Don't go looking for Sirius Black. He is desperate and can do anything in that desperation. We all know that he is coming for Harry. I don't want to see you or Harry hurt. So I don't want either of you to get involved in this whole mess. Let Dumbledore handle everything, alright?"

Sabrina gazed at her teacher steadily before speaking. When she spoke her voice was steady and quiet, with no trace of fear or worry present, just a sense of reserve calm that gave the professor yet another reminder of the young student's mother. "I don't know if you realize this or not, Professor, but I am involved. Just as involved as Harry is." Lupin narrowed his eyes slightly in thought and confusion as Sabrina gathered her things up and carefully placed Faithful in the bag.

"What do you mean, Sabrina?" Sabrina looked at him, her baby blue eyes suddenly taking on a glaze of sadness, as though her thoughts suddenly drifted to another place or time that held bad memories for her. _Which,_ Lupin suddenly thought, surprising himself,_ is very much possible for her._

"We both know that Harry isn't the only person Sirius Black is looking for." She turned and pulled the door open, but stopped before leaving. "Thank you for the tea, Professor. And I'll take your advice to heart and pass it onto Harry later. But right now, I have several essays that I need to finish before Monday morning Potions and Transfiguration. Thank you again, Professor."

Sabrina stepped out of the office and closed the door with a quiet snap that echoed through the whole room. As she walked out of the empty classroom and down the hallways, she suddenly felt much older than her present thirteen years should have allowed her to be at the moment.

* * *

Hmmm, what did Sabrina mean at the end that Harry isn't the only person Black is looking for? You'll have to stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. I'm already writing out the next chapter, so it should be posted up here soon.

Remember: Read+Review=Happy Author (me) I would really love to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4: Trip to Hogsmeade

**A/N: **OKay guys, here's the next chapter of The Sorceress. The action is starting to pick up a little more as well as the suspense. This took a bit to write because I was playing around with some ideas on how to get this the ball rolling with this. So even though I am technically re-writing this story, I am also adding a lot more suspense and drama to the basic plot of it. I hope you guys really like it.

**Thank you's:** Thank you every one who has been reading this and to Puldoh and xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx for their wonderful reviews. I really love them! And of course, thank you to my best friend, DLazyBat, for going over this chapter and working out as much of the little mistakes and everything else as you could. I really appreciate it! You rock girl!

**Disclaimer:** *sighs* I do not in any way, shape, and/or form own Harry Potter or the characters or backdrop of the story. All I own is Sabrina, her aunts, her mom, her powers, and her kitten, Faithful. If you want to use Sabrina or anything closely related to her, you may do so with MY permission. I would really appreciate it. Thank you.

Alright, now that we got all that settled and everything: on the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Trip to Hogsmeade

A big, black dog wandered aimlessly around the edge of the Forbidden Forest as the sun began to set in the west. It could hear the idle chatter of Hogwarts students as they wandered the yards or walked to the last class of the day. It traveled to the lake and started to drink, ignoring the chatter, when certain voices behind him startled him.

Rushing to the edge of the forest, he caught sight of four third-year students; two boys, two girls. It watched carefully at the scene before him as the four friends sat down and chatted about classes, Quidditch, teachers, gossip, and other subjects that were normally talked about in the school. He was about to leave when the subject suddenly turned to Christmas plans.

"So what are you planning Harry? You and Ron staying here again over break?" Hermione asked. Ron, the taller of the two boys, nodded.

"Yeah, my parents are going to visit Bill, so we get to stay here for Christmas instead." The shorter one, Harry, looked at Hermione.

"What about you, Hermione?" She shrugged.

"Oh nothing special really. Just go home to my parents and open presents with the whole family around. It should be fun." Harry nodded before looking at the smallest and youngest witch out of all of them.

"Sabrina, what about you?" The dog's attention perked up at the name. Sabrina shrugged slightly; though the dog caught the slight shifting of her shoulders, like she felt she was being watched studiously.

"We have friends in Transylvania that we're going to see for a bit. We're going to spend the holidays there." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Ooooh, Transylvania sounds very interesting." Sabrina giggled and nodded.

"It's also very cold this time of year. But then Ayden promised to take me sledding again this year, nearby their home. So it'll be worth it."

"Who's Ayden?" Ron asked.

"He's a childhood friend. I grew up with him, so we know each other very well. His parents have been homeschooling him after they took him out of Durmstrang in the far north. They didn't like what was being taught there, so they just took him out."

"Cool. Hope we get to meet him sometime," Hermione commented, watching as the giant squid lazed around in the icy waters of the lake. Sabrina shrugged.

"Ayden can't really come over to England much, even though his family has a summer home near us."

"Why can't he?" Ron asked. Harry noticed Sabrina got slightly uncomfortable with the subject. So he butted in, changing the course of the conversation again.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next Saturday?" he asked Sabrina. The young witch sent him a grateful look before answering.

"Yeah, Ron, Hermione, and I are probably going to do our Christmas shopping then. Since I'm allowed into Hogsmeade, my aunts have been hinting at various things they've been wanting for a while now. Guess I'm going to have to get them something now. And I'll probably get Ayden something, since I haven't seen him since I was eleven. Yeah, that's just what I'll do." The others let Sabrina ramble on with her thoughts, half talking to herself at this point. The black dog noticed various students heading back inside; apparently the quartet noticed this as well. Sabrina stopped talking and looked up.

"Guess we need to get to Hagrid's for class. Come on, before we're late," Harry urged, glancing at his watch. The other three followed behind as they walked down the hill to the hut.

The black dog edged further into the woods as Sabrina passed, glancing over her shoulder. _Guess she still sensed me_**,** the dog thought as he stayed still for a while, watching the children's backs until he couldn't see them as they walked down the steep hill.

**A week later…**

**Day of Hogsmeade trip…**

Sabrina rushed down the stairs from the girls' dorms and stopped in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they walked in silence to the front doorway, Sabrina could sense everyone's excitement except for one person: Harry. He had put on a fake smile for his friends to help ease their guilt, but the sorceress could see that her friend still felt left out and dejected. Linking an arm around his, she leaned close and whispered, "I'd go look for the twins. They might be able to help you find a way into the village."

Harry looked at her in surprise. He had never thought of Sabrina as the kind of person to willingly break the rules. While on one-hand, he wasn't shocked that she would break the rules to help someone; nevertheless, he just figured it would be when it was a life-or-death emergency. This wasn't though; this was about sneaking out to get into Hogsmeade. He looked at her oddly, jaw slightly agape.

"What?" she asked slightly confused, but the mischievous glint never leaving her eyes.

"I think the twins and Lee have been influencing you like Hermione said they were." Sabrina shrugged.

"I was just mentioning that the boys could help you. Personally if it was me staying behind, I'd go find them the instant you three left the school. They're hanging around somewhere, waiting for the crowd to thin out. I'd go ask them." Sabrina looked up as they neared the doors. She leaned closer and whispered quickly in his ear: "I'd grab your Invisibility Cloak before you head out. Even though it'll be crowded, someone will still see you and word will get out to the teachers." She straightened up as they passed into the courtyard and broke apart.

"We'll tell you everything that we see once we get back!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Harry. Ron clapped him on the back quickly. Both of them looked guilty at the thought of leaving their friend behind again. Sabrina even looked a little sad; even though she knew that the twins were going to help one way or another.

"Yeah mate," Ron nodded, chiming in. "We'll also bring you back something from Honeydukes and Zonko's." Harry smiled as he turned to Sabrina and hugged her tightly.

"Where will they be at?" he whispered in her ear.

"To your left. They're watching us leave. Remember what I told you." Harry nodded.

"I should probably bring my winter cloak too." Sabrina nodded as the soft chill air bit at her face, coloring them a pale-rosy color. They stepped apart, both smiling broadly at the excitement. "You had better catch up. I'll talk to you later," Harry said, nodding towards the waiting figures of Ron and Hermione.

"I will. I'll talk to you soon Harry. I won't be hard to find. Bye Harry!" Sabrina gave him one last hug before sprinting off after the other two. Harry saw her wave at the twins before she disappeared with Ron and Hermione and looked up at the two identical fifth-years who stood casually side-by-side. Giving one final glance to his friends, he quickly made his way to the twins, who both smiled mischievously as he neared them…

Sabrina walked quietly down the familiar streets of the small village, focusing on the small, prickly feeling she got when someone saw watching her closely. She hated that feeling; nothing good ever really came out of that feeling, especially for a sorceress. She became so focused on her feelings and worries that she didn't notice Ron and Hermione calling her name. She started when Ron touch her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, jumping slightly.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet since we left the school," Ron asked. He didn't like how his friend's eyes shifted from the alleyways to the bushes nearby; it was really unnerving him.

"I feel like I'm being watched by something. I don't like that feeling."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Hermione asked. He had noticed Sabrina's behavior changing slightly and was growing worried.

"A couple weeks at least. Since after the incident of when Sirius Black broke into the school." Ron whistled low, unconsciously moving closer to Sabrina. Like his older twin brothers, he felt a brotherly need to protect the smaller girl. Hermione glanced sharply at her younger friend.

"Like something's been following you?" Sabrina nodded.

"I especially feel it when we're around the forest…or now." Ron quickly glanced around and spotted the main sweet shop in the village.

"Come on, let's go inside. We can warm up and blend into the crowd as well." The three made their way into the shop, blending easily into the school crowd around them. But Sabrina couldn't rid the feeling of something following her, even though it was easing by being inside a large crowd.

She stifled a yelp when something brushed against her hand. Looking around, she didn't see anyone but felt her heart clearly skip a couple beats when someone-or something-took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Ease up, Sabrina. It's just me, Harry," she heard a familiar voice whisper. She closed her eyes in relief and took a couple deep breaths as Ron and Hermione slowly got over their shock at "seeing" Harry there.

After a while, it was getting hard for Harry to stay incognito as the school crowd grew denser. They struggled their way out of the shop and finally broke free of the shop, stepping into the December air. Ron turned to where Harry was approximately at and asked, "How did you get past the Dementors?" He still clearly remembered Harry passing out the past two times the soul-sucking creatures went after him.

"Fred and George helped me. They gave me a map that shows every single passageway in the school and one of them led straight to the cellar in Honeyduke's." Sabrina nodded slightly; she knew of the passageways since the twins and Lee showed her last year. That was how they were able to sneak her into the village on a Hogsmeade visit as a very early birthday celebration. She smiled fondly at the memory.

"But they should've given it to me! I am their brother!" Ron cried out, a little indignant at the thought. Hermione just shook her head.

"But Harry isn't going to keep the map. Are you Harry?" The question was directed at the wizard, who didn't answer. "Harry?"

"Sabrina? Are you alright?" He has felt the youngest of the four lean closer to him slightly and tense up. Ron quickly darted his eyes around, taking in everything around him.

Sabrina merely stared at a spot in the brush where she thought she saw a large shape retreat back. "Sabrina? What's going on?" Harry pressed, finally gaining her attention. She just shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I've been feeling like I've been followed this whole time and now I think I saw something I the brush." Sabrina felt Harry tense up at the prospect of something following them nearby. She also saw Ron and Hermione on edge and slightly unsettled with the news that she saw something.

"You know what? I'm going to head back. I'm tired of shopping and I've got a letter to send to my aunts plus an essay from Snape to do yet. It was probably just my eyes telling me that they're getting tired of the blowing snow and such. I'll see you soon." Harry stopped her and made her face him as best he could with the cloak still on him.

"Are you sure Sabrina? I don't want you to go alone if something happens."

"I'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about, Harry."

"Are you positive?" Sabrina nodded as she hugged them all quickly.

"Like I said, I'm just really tired and I was probably just seeing things. I'll see you back at the school later." She walked off, snuggling deeper into her scarf and coat as the blowing wind bit the exposed portions of her face. She passed several students on their way back to the school.

She truly had every intention of going back to the castle, that is, until she saw a large, dark shape veer off into the brush; the same shape she thought she imagined earlier with the others. Staring at the spot for a while, she glanced around her before hiding her things in the bushes and ran deeper into the bushes. Making sure no one could see her, she transformed into her Animagus form: a young she-wolf, a form that she acquired when she was younger.

Sabrina sprinted through the woods, becoming only a white blur against the darkness of the trees surrounding her. Her acute canine senses picked up a fresh scent of something vaguely familiar. Not giving herself time to reflect upon the scent, she followed the trail until she found herself amongst very different scenery: a rocky terrain with barely any trees in sight. She knew she was far from Hogsmeade and even further from the school, so no one could see her change back to her normal self.

Kneeling down, she caught sight of several canine tracks, not made by her. No, she knew what her tracks looked like. They were still small and petite, considering her Animagus form was still growing as she grew and matured herself. No, these tracks were bigger than hers, but definitely weren't wolf or even coyote. This looked like a track from a stray or a…

"Animagi," she whispered. She looked up sharply, darting her eyes from boulder to boulder, suddenly uncomfortable about _being_ so far form civilization. If the tracks _were_ made by an Animagi, then it was a high probability that she actually wasn't alone. If she was suddenly confronted by the Animagi, she would have to defend herself. And she didn't quite like the odds of how that particular battle would turn in her favor.

She could hear Lupin's words ringing through her head about how Sirius Black would be desperate to find what he wanted and could act rashly in that desperation. _**I don't want to see either of you get hurt.**_ That's what the Defense teacher had told her nearly a month ago. She could still clearly see the worry in his eyes as he said those very words.

With those words ringing in her head, she heeded the professor's advice and morphed back into her wolf form. She sprinted down the hillside, practically gliding and blending in with foliage around her. After several minutes, she stopped a few yards from the main road to the castle and changed back before snatching her things from their hiding place, walking quickly down the path with her thoughts about her discovery quickly consuming her mind as she went.

But with all that she discovered on the rocky hillside, she never noticed the lone figure watching her every move from his position behind a couple of boulders. So engrossed in her discovery; she never noticed the figure taking mental note of her movements and her transformations for quick travel. So deep in her thoughts she became on the walk back to the school; she never noticed the figure following her silently, watching her as she passed the Dementors and headed back up to the safety of the castle.

* * *

*giggles* This is getting pretty suspenseful. Anyone care to guess who the dog is? ^_^ Pretty much everything will be cleared up in the next chapter. Pretty much everything...not everything. We're not at the end yet.

Obviously, I had to add the fact that Fred and George gave harry the map, since it was a very important piece of backdrop to add to the plot in the book and movie. So it is becoming a very important part of this story.

Once again, please review my work. If you like what you read, please tell me. Like everyone else, I would love to hear that you like it. If you see anything that can changed or something to help make it flow better, please tell me. Like everyone else, I want to smooth out the rough edges of my writing style and I can't do it unless someone helps me point it out. So I would like some constructive criticism on it.

I've got the fifth chapter going right now (I started after I finished the fourth ^_^) and so that should be written, typed, proofred, and uploaded soon. You guys rock!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions of the Heart

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone!!! *waves excitedly* Finally, here's the next chapter of The Sorceress. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but it also has a lot more information on Sabrina's past. This one took a bit to write as well, because I didn't like how the first draft of it came out. So I chucked it and started over. Sorry for anyone who's been waiting a while for this. ^_^ I love the fact that a lot of people have been reading this and I hope that they all really like it. Anywho, let's get down to business.

**Thank you's:** First off, I want to thank my best friend, D. Lazy Bat, who looked over this chapter and fixed several grammer errors and such for me. I really, really appreciate it mellon nin!

I also want to thank Brian and xxHarryx'nxArtyxx for the wonderful reviews. You guys keep me happy! ^_^

And of course all the readers who have read my story. All of you guys rock out!

**Disclaimer:** I honestly do wish I owned Harry Potter, otherwise, I wouldn't have to say that I DON'T own Harry Potter or it's affiliating characters, scenes, props, etc. Plus, I'd be freaking rich. All I own are Sabrina, her mom, her aunts, her powers, her broom, her eyes, and her cat. And anything else that is affiliated with Sabrina. So if you guys want to use Sabrina in one of your stories, please drop me a PM and ask me first. I would extremely appreciate it.

Okay, since we've got the boring (and probably slightly amusing) stuff done and out of the way, let's have of fun. ON WITH THE TALE!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions of the Heart

Sabrina looked up from her reading to see Harry crawl through the portrait-way later that night. No one else crawled in after him. She remembered Hermione saying that she was going to work in the library for awhile and was still there as far she knew. Ron had come back after dinner and went off to bed. The twins and Lee were nowhere to be found. **Probably causing some mayhem, courtesy of Zonko's,** Sabrina mused with a small smile.

Harry passed by his favorite chair and slid onto the couch, disbelief and frustration evident on his face. He petted Faithful softly, scratching the ever-growing kitten behind her ears. "The common-room is quiet," he murmured as Sabrina turned back to her novel. She nodded; the common-room was very quiet since everyone had pretty much gone off to bed early after the hectic day in Hogsmeade. There were only a few stray first and second-years mingling about, finishing their homework before wandering up stairs themselves.

"Yes it is," she agreed. Glancing up, she found Harry lost in his own thoughts as the reflection of the fire danced in his eyes. Sighing, she put the book aside and snuggled down into the blanket she had wrapped around herself before calling out to her friend softly. When he didn't answer, she tried again.

"Harry? Harry?" she called softly, breaking through his thoughts. Harry finally tore his gaze from the fire and looked into the odd violet eyes of Sabrina Owens.

"Yes? What is it?" He cringed when he unintentionally sounded snobbish to her. Sabrina ignored it and pressed on.

"Are you alright? You seem more thoughtful than usual tonight." Harry feigned innocence of the matter, but knew that Sabrina saw through it. She was good at that.

Sabrina sighed quietly and shifted under her blanket, stroking her kitten softly as if gaining strength from the gesture. "Harry, I know that look."

"What look?" he answered, his look of innocence breaking under her gentle, yet steady gaze. No one, not even Snape, could hide anything from the girl once she cast that gaze of hers on you.

"You know what I'm talking about." Harry's will began started to waver. It annoyed him how well she could pull the truth from someone.

"Humor me," he answered. He couldn't read his friend's stoic expression, but knew she only got like that when she was guarding her emotions from other people. This happened more often than one would think. He was mildly surprised then when she answered.

"You feel as though you have the world on your shoulders again, even though you obviously don't want it. You just want to have what has been beyond your reach for many years; no matter how much you will it to come closer, it wills you farther from it."

Harry gaped at his friend and her ability to eloquently express his emotions, even when he could hardly sort them out. "How can you do that?" Sabrina shrugged.

"I've had much experience in that emotion, Harry. Too much experience, I believe." Harry nodded; Sabrina had been through much in her young life from losing her father and having her mother in the hospital in a coma to having her powers gain strength practically in front of the whole school. He couldn't blame her for having the world on her slim shoulders either. **Might as well share the burden,** he thought; making up his mind.

"I heard Madam Rosemary, the Minister, Flitwick, Hagrid, and McGonagall talking about Sirius Black.:

"Yes, so is everyone else in the world." But Harry merely shook his head.

"No, Sabrina. They were reminiscing about Black; about how Black and my parents were close. Apparently, my dad and Black were best mates during their school years and Black was best man at my parents' wedding. And to top it off; they said that he is my godfather. My godfather. And he ends up betraying them both to Voldemort and killing thirteen Muggles."

Sabrina shook her head sadly, but firmly. "That is only part of the story, Harry. My mother and aunts never believed that Black was capable of murder. Especially the murder of his friends."

"But Sabrina how could your family go on believing that when there is so much evidence to prove otherwise?"

"My mother knew Sirius Black just as intimately as your parents did. She told me that she was in her third year when Sirius and his friends befriended her and brought her out of her shell. The both of them were best friends by the time her powers started to grow and strengthen."

"Like yours is doing now?" Harry interrupted softly. Sabrina nodded her head. She stood and walked to the window, staring at the court-yard down below.

"Exactly. She helped your dad, Sirius, and their friends with the pranks and they helped her with her own powers. She told me that at times, the strengthening was so strong, it was painful. She stayed in the hospital wing during those times and they only left her side for classes and meals."

"When they graduated, your parents and my parents married. Our moms became pregnant simultaneously and they had us only two days apart." Sabrina smirked and looked at Harry then. "Did you know that?" Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Two days?" Sabrina giggled and nodded slightly.

"You're older than me of course. You were born on July 31st. I was born on August 2nd." Harry chuckled at this bit of information. For some odd reason, it made Harry feel closer to Sabrina as a sibling than he felt before.

The moment passed when Harry's curiosity pressed for more of the story. "What happened then?" He could sense what was coming next, but then felt there was something the sorceress was holding back. Like a piece of the puzzle that would put everything together and into full perspective. But he knew that she wouldn't relent unless she voluntarily did so…which was a slim chance at best.

At Harry's question, Sabrina hesitated and turned around, violet eyes burning into him with an intensity that took him aback. "October 31st."

"Halloween."

"Yes." Harry stared at his hands, suddenly feeling older than thirteen. He could tell that Sabrina felt the same.

"The night my father and mother were killed protecting me," he said out loud to himself. Harry suddenly looked up, realizing something. "Your father left that night too, didn't he?"

Sabrina nodded slowly. "Yes, he did. He didn't want to, but he did."

"Why did he leave you and your mum?" Sabrina chuckled at the question.

"What else? Voldemort. Voldemort was after he and my mum. It was planned out that way. For him to leave like he did, I mean. My mum would take me with her to my aunts' house where they knew that Voldemort wouldn't dare try to break-in. My father would leave to lead him off and to sort out a few things. My mum told me he said he would be back within a few days."

"But he never came back."

"No, he didn't." Harry stared at his hands again, as Sabrina went back to looking out the window. Harry looked up when she sighed heavily. A bad feeling started to swim in his gut.

"I have to tell you something, Harry. Something that happened after I left you guys at the village." Harry sat up straighter.

"What?"

"I have reasons to believe that Sirius Black is still near the school. And that he's also following me."

"How-?"

"I think he got past the Dementors because he's an Animagus. I remember my mom mentioning something like that."

"You mean you saw him?" Sabrina shook her head.

"No, just his dog tracks. He's probably a big, stray-like dog; nothing like my wolf form. But I think he's been following the both of us around for sometime now."

"Why do you think that Black would be following you around?" This time, Harry only received a deadening silence from the sorceress. "Sabrina?" He stood and walked over to her. "Sabrina, are you alright?" She glanced at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, Harry. Why?"

"I just find it odd that whenever we start talking about your past, you shut down. I'm worried, that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about, Harry. Trust me. I just don't like talking about it. Can we just leave it be for now?" Harry nodded, at a loss for words as Sabrina grabbed her forgotten book and blanket before heading upstairs.

"I'm tired Harry. I think I may head off to bed. I shall see you in the morning then."

"Good night then, Sabrina," Harry said automatically.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well."

"I will." Harry watched her head up the steps and disappear around the corner. As he headed up himself, a thought suddenly nagged at him.

He knew Sabrina was hiding something about her family, her father, and ultimately, herself. He also knew that Black now had some kind of connection between Sabrina and her mom. Did Sirius Black want to kill Sabrina like he wanted to kill Harry? Harry shook his head, willing himself not think about that. All Harry knew in the end was that Black was tied up somewhere in Sabrina's and her mother's past. And Black was following the young sorceress because of that.

What he didn't know was just how deep the connection went. But he was going to find out, one way or another. Even if he had to go to Sirius Black himself to get the answers…

* * *

So, what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Please tell me! Read+Review=A very happy Souja!!! ^_^

*giggles evilly* Just to let you know, I've something really good cooking in the next chapter, thanks to D. Lazy Bat's help with it. Thanks again mellon nin!!!

So if you want to know what happens in the next chapter, stayed tuned in! It's going to be verrry good!


	7. Chapter 6: Power Surges

**Wow, has it been a year already? I am truly sorry for those who have waited this long for this chapter. I've had a hard time actually getting this story together in a way I like it between writer's block and generally life putting this story on the back-burner a few times. But it's finally here with another chapter on the way! ^_^ I also want to thank my best friend, B.C., for going over this chapter and helping me fix any mistakes and polishing this baby up. I truly appreciate and love the help that you've given me on this! **

**Once again, Harry Potter and any of it's affiliated characters are not the property of mine, but of Miss J.K. Rowling (if I did, I would have my barn and training facility by now). Sabrina Owens, her aunts, and any other character that you do not recognize are mine though. If you would like to use Sabrina in your stories, please contact me and ask. **

**So, without further adeu, here is the next installment of The Sorceress! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Power Surge

The next morning, Sabrina slumped into her seat next to Harry and slowly poured herself some orange juice and nibbled on a piece of toast. Harry watched her closely and noticed the twins doing the same out of the corner of his eye. His friend's complexion was sickly pale and her eyes that sparkled and glittered like amethysts everyday were now a dull and lifeless purple. Even the magical aura that exuded from her was dull and faint. And Harry and the twins weren't the only ones too notice.

"Are you alright, Owens?" Malfoy asked, stopping as he passed by the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table. Most everyone in the Great Hall now stopped and watched the odd spectacle. A Slytherin showing concern for anyone outside their own House, especially someone in Gryffindor, was a spectacle in itself.

"She's fine, Malfoy," Fred glared as he and George stood up, taking a protective stance over their "little sister." "Now you had better leave before it turns out that you're the one who isn't alright." Harry and Ron winced at the uncharacteristic coldness that had entered the oldest Weasly twin's voice. Even Malfoy blinked a bit; but if he was unnerved by the change in tone, he masked it quickly.

"Look Weasly, it's obvious that Owens is ill. If you don't want her collapsing in the middle of class, then my strong suggestion would be too take her to Madam Pomfrey. And quickly I might add. She looks ready to collapse now, judging by her appearance." Fred stiffened and narrowed his eyes more at the Slytherin boy. George glanced at Sabrina and back at Malfoy. Harry shivered as he saw the cold angry flames darkening Fred's normally bright blue eyes. He tensed as he saw Fred's hand slowly reach down into his pocket, fingering his wand, but George's hand quickly wrapped around his twin brother's wrist, stopping him.

Fred was about to open his mouth to say more when someone else spoke up instead. "Fred, that's enough." Everyone turned their heads towards Sabrina, who was looking at the twins. "That's enough. Sit down." Harry sensed the deeper power behind the voice that turned the suggestion into a subtle command. Glancing at the others, including Malfoy, he noticed that everyone else had sensed the change as well. The twins slowly sat back down, Fred's eyes still darkened with cold anger glaring at the Slytherin, as Sabrina slowly turned towards Malfoy.

"I appreciate your concern, Draco," Sabrina said quietly, the change of power now replaced with a more ancient tone lingering behind her voice. "But I'm alright. I'm just not feeling like myself today. I'll be fine, but thank you anyhow." Malfoy nodded and swept his gaze over her once more before walking to his table, his robes sweeping behind him. Sabrina sighed as she turned back around in her seat, sipping her orange juice. She now looked completely exhausted, as though she played three consecutive long games of Quidditch without stopping for a rest. Harry looked at the twins, who had glanced at each other. Fred's eyes were lightening back up to their normal color, but worry was still glazed in them. There seemed to be a short, silent conversation flash between the twins before George reached across the table and softly touched Sabrina's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to be at Binn's class for another twenty minutes and I'm sure that Lupin would excuse you for the class. Maybe Fred and I could-"

"No, George," Sabrina looked up and shook her head at her friend. Something in Fred's eyes flashed across them that Harry couldn't identify. But Sabrina did by the way she stiffened and determination lit up her dulled purple eyes.

"But Sabrina-"

"No. I'm not going to the hospital wing and missing class. And neither are you." George sighed exasperatedly.

"Sabrina, you need to go see Madam Pomfrey. You might be going into another-"Sabrina cut Fred off with a glare. Harry could hear his friend growling softly in her throat and decided it was best to stay out of the argument. He didn't want to incur anymore of her wrath on anyone else, including himself. Fred glared back, one of the few people not intimidated by the sorceress' temper.

"Fred, you know that Sabrina won't go to Pomfrey willingly if she was ill or on her deathbed. You'd have to grab her and drag her there kicking and screaming and if you can dodge her fast enough to reach her." Lee spoke up, silent up until now. He chewed his eggs slowly as he carefully observed the oldest twin. As he had figured, Fred's eyes darkened again, this time with power crackling softly behind them. Glancing at Sabrina, he found the same thing occurring as well as several of the dishes moving to the side by themselves.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Fred growled softly. "She's not the only one who doesn't need a wand to perform spells." Harry's eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen if someone didn't interfere. Grabbing Sabrina's bag, he hefted it on his shoulder along with his and touched Sabrina's shoulder.

"Come on, Sabrina. We're going to be late for class. Lupin has already left the table." Fred switched his hardened gaze to Harry, challenging him. Harry met his gaze head-on, not rising to the bait. "If she gets any worse, we'll take her straight to Madam Pomfrey's. I swear on my Nimbus I'll take her there myself kicking and screaming if it comes down to it." Fred nodded curtly as he watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione lead Sabrina out of the Great Hall. Harry glanced over his shoulder towards Fred. He still looked as though he was going to rush up and grab Sabrina, dragging the sorceress to the hospital ward himself, but he stayed in his seat trying to calm his frayed nerves.

As the quartet walked towards the Defense class, Harry sidled up closer to Sabrina and touched her hand to gain her attention. The sorceress started and looked at Harry. "Are you sure you don't want to at least let Madam Pomfrey look you over? I'm sure Professor Lupin would understand and wouldn't count us tardy for it."

"I'm fine Harry. I just had a bad night last night." Harry's mind flashed back to the conversation the two had the night before and nodded; he hadn't gotten much sleep after he went to bed either, trying to figure out why Sirius Black would be stalking Sabrina.

"You've been tired a lot during the past week, maybe you should go with Harry? Ron and I can excuse you from class and bring you the homework assignment and all," Hermione offered. Ron nodded in agreement. Sabrina smiled tiredly.

"I appreciate the offer, you guys. But I swear I'm fine. I swear it on my spell book. Now come on, we need to hurry up and get to class before Lupin does count us late!" Ron had to jog a bit to keep up with Sabrina's fast pace and glanced back at Hermione and Harry, who were still lagging behind a bit.

"Do you know what's going with Sabrina, Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping that in al her reading, she had come across something that would explain what was going on with their friend. But Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't really read anything on sorceresses. I wish I did know, Harry. I wish I did."

When Harry entered the classroom, he quickly found Sabrina sitting beside Ron and sat down fast in the seat beside his friend as Hermione took a seat beside him. Throughout the lecture, Harry kept a close eye on his friend and was growing steadily worried. The girl's complexion seemed to pale more as the minutes ticked by and her aura was weakening more as well. He doubted if she could make it through the next half-hour of class.

Sabrina felt Harry's eyes on her and became progressively annoyed with the attention everyone was giving her. She winced as her head pounded harder and the constriction in her chest tightened more. She felt like she would either pass out or even get nauseous as her stomach churned wildly. She knew the signs of what her great-aunts called a 'power surge'; this was her sixth one in the year alone. But something was different about this one. It was far more powerful than any she had experienced before, and she felt helpless to stop it from coming. Finally, she gave up on her pride and raised a shaky hand to gain Lupin's attention. It worked. "Yes Sabrina?" he asked.

"May I be excused for the rest of class, sir? I suddenly don't feel well." Harry and about half the class anchored their eyes on her, annoying her even more. She would've growled at some of her nearby audience, but became stuck in her throat as her head pounded even worse. Lupin's eyes narrowed slightly when he finally realized the state his student was in; she knew he knew what was happening to her as well. Lupin nodded.

"Yes you may. Mr. Malfoy? Please escort Ms. Owens to the hospital wing, will you?" Malfoy nodded and walked towards Sabrina's table, where she was getting up unsteadily with Harry and Hermione's help. Shouldering her bag, she allowed Malfoy to lead her out, grateful that he made it look like she was walking out on her own.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she whispered, wincing at the rising pain in her head.

"Are you sure you can make it there, Owens? I really don't want to carry you the rest of the way." Sabrina smirked at the proud Slytherin's concern for her.

"I'm sure I can, Malfoy. Thank you any-"Sabrina gasped suddenly at the fire that was burning inside of her. It felt like it was melting everything away in her body and she would burst in flames at any second. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hug the pain away as she started falling to her knees. Strong arms wrapped around her and caught her before she hit the stone floor. Malfoy gently guided her to the floor and knelt down beside her.

"Owens, what's wrong?"

"I'm burning…inside. I'm burning." Malfoy bit his lip and went to place a hand on her back when he suddenly jerked his hand away. The heat that literally radiated from her alarmed him, as well as the deepening violet aura that surrounded the Gryffindor. The once dull, lavender color had now turned into a shocking deep violet in a matter of seconds.

"Sabrina…" he whispered softly as Sabrina groaned and gasped from the intense pain in her.

"Lupin," she gasped. Go-get-Professor-Lupin," she moaned as blackness surrounded her, sinking and drowning her into unconsciousness. Malfoy caught her before she fully crumpled on the floor and set her down gently. He glanced down at the sorceress before standing and sprinting for the DADA classroom.

Sabrina woke up several hours later to find the silhouettes of her friends crowded around her, sleeping soundly in chairs and beds. She could clearly see the twins' and Ron's heads red heads gleaming slightly in the darkness of the wing as they slept. She winced as she felt her body muscles spasm as she carefully sat up. A sudden weight lowered itself on her bed, causing her to smile when she recognized the outline of the shadow. "Professor, what are you doing here so late?" Lupin smiled in the darkness at his young student.

"I was worried about you when young Draco burst through my classroom door, screaming that you had collapsed and passed out suddenly." He glanced around that the gang sprawled out around the sorceress' bed. "It seems as though I wasn't the only one." Sabrina shook her head and started to chuckle, but grimaced as her muscles choose that time to spasm.

"You used to do the same thing when my mother went into a power surge." Lupin nodded with a smile that indicated faraway memories. Sabrina saw his smile fade into a thoughtful gaze.

"Yes I do remember that quite well. Your mother had some very painful ones if I remember right as well." Sabrina nodded; she had heard her mother and aunts talking about the subject several times. "But I also remember that they never were this intense until she reached her sixth year when she turned sixteen." Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone develops in power faster than others, Professor. Even though Fred and George are twins, Fred has grown into power quicker than even Percy. You should know that." Lupin nodded.

"Yes I am quite aware of the spike in power young Mr. Weasly has been experiencing. But I also know that a sorceress so young shouldn't be having spikes this intense. At least not until after you are fifteen." Sabrina narrowed her eyes briefly before dropping her gaze to her bed sheets. "Your aura exploded into a deep violet coloring, Sabrina. And you body radiated a fever so intense, it would've damaged, if not killed a normal, healthy wizard. Draco had told me what he witnessed before you collapsed in his arms."

"All I remember is the intense pain and feeling like I was being burned alive. It was like being torched from the inside out. And next thing I know, I wake up here in the hospital wing with a tingling sensation and spasms throughout my body." Lupin nodded thoughtfully.

"It was an intense surge, no doubt. The greater the surge intensity, the greater the magic has becomes. Though how much power you have gained is yet to be seen. And why this happened so young too," Lupin mused. He looked up when Sabrina shifted. Her mask that hid her emotions was gone, leaving nothing but an abyss of pain and sadness mixed with anxiety and fear. "Sabrina?"

"It doesn't matter why. All it proves is how I different I am from my friends and peers no matter how much I try to pretend I'm not. It proves I'm a freak of nature." Lupin's amber eyes narrowed dangerously and intensely.

"Sabrina Morgan Owens, I never want to hear those words uttered from your mouth again. You are not a freak but a beautiful child growing into a beautiful young woman. A young woman gifted with a spectacular ability that others have killed with force to gain. You're not a freak, Sabrina. Do you understand me?" Tears sprang to the girl's eyes as she stared into her Professor's eyes. She nodded softly, eliciting a smile from the man.

"Good. Now how about you get some more rest? Your body is still adjusting and none of us want you to over-tax yourself. Alright, I'll have Hermione, Harry, and Ron bring you your homework so you do not fall behind until Madam Pomfrey deems it fit to release you" Sabrina nodded and carefully lowered herself back under the covers. Lupin patted the girl's leg and rose to leave when Sabrina called out softly.

"Professor Lupin? Thank you." Lupin smiled warmly.

"It is what friends are for, my dear. Now go sleep. I'll come by to check-in on you tomorrow."

"Night, Professor."

"Goodnight, Sabrina."

The next morning found Harry, Lee, Hermione, Ron, and the twins crowded in at the Gryffindor table, tiredly eating their breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had woken them early so they could rush to their dorms to change before breakfast and classes. Harry yawned before catching a line of conversation that broke through his morning fog caught his immediate attention. Fighting through the fog, he slowly willed himself to tune into what Fred was saying to Hermione.

"-what worries me the most though is how much strain the surge is putting on her body," the red-head said, sipping his juice before going on. "From what Madam Pomfrey said, this was the largest surge so far for Sabrina."

"Why does it worry you that much though?" Ron asked after swallowing his bacon with a glare from Hermione. It was well known that the bookworm frowned upon Ron's table manners. "How bad can these surges be?"

"Or better yet, what exactly is going with Sabrina? Neither of you have explained what these 'surges' are," Harry interrupted. Fred glanced at George, who nodded.

"Last year, Sabrina started having these periods that she called 'power surges,'" George began as Fred rifled through his bag and pulled out a notebook.

"They weren't all that bad," Lee interrupted. "We thought that they just days where she was off of her game or she was missing her family a lot. Until those little episodes started to get worse."

"What would happen?" Hermione asked as Fred flipped through the pages of the notebook until he found he wanted.

"She would be lethargic, quieter than usual, and just simply drawing within that shell of hers too the point she would even block us out," Lee continued. "But it wasn't until Sabrina didn't come to breakfast one morning that we started to get worried."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Lee shrugged.

"We don't know. But later on, we overheard Percy's girlfriend tell him that she had to escort Sabrina to the hospital wing. She had a fever and was in pain." George smirked.

"But we know the result. After a couple days in the hospital wing, we found out that Sabrina had a new talent. We were exploring the castle late at night when Mrs. Norris found us. The damn cat cornered us against a supposedly locked classroom."

"Supposedly?" Ron repeated. George nodded.

"Just as Filch was close to catching us, we heard a click and we all nearly fell through the door when it opened."

"Before we had a chance to get up and close it, the door closed and relocked itself. None of us had our wands handy to do anything with." Hermione looked down at her food in thought.

"So Sabrina can open locks with her mind?" Fred shrugged as George shook his head.

"We think there's something more to that. After that episode, Lee and I got to researching some about what happened. After what we read, we came up with the hunch that it wasn't just a fluke of power that sometimes happens to us. Our hunch was right when we once caught Sabrina stirring her tea…_without_ _touching her spoon_."

"Like the trick during beginning of the year feast?" Harry added. George nodded.

"Telekinesis?" Hermione asked her face etched in surprise and some confusion. The three boys nodded.

"We haven't really been able to test it, but we're pretty sure that her abilities go beyond just simple spoon stirring and unlocking doors when in a tight jam."

"So that's what came about with that surge," Ron continued. "What does this have to do with what's happening to Sabrina? Is this a normal thing for sorceresses or is this Sabrina's power growing in literal leaps and bounds?"

"We think it's both actually. After the door and spoon incidents, we cornered Sabrina and finally got her to tell us what was going on. She told us that these types of surges are in fact normal for sorceresses to have, mainly because of how strong their magic tends to grow. Like us, their magic fluctuates, peaking rapidly before settling out for a certain period of time, especially during this period of their life, until their magic reaches its full peak and power. But because they are stronger, their surges are more violent, each surge revealing new abilities and rises in power and strength."

"So if this is normal, then what worries you about Sabrina?" Ron pressed while chewing his bacon. "How detrimental can these surges actually be?"

"Fatal," Fred replied. Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. Looking around, he saw that his friends both looked pale and now worried as Fred continued. "There are cases of where a sorceress has a surge of power so great that she actually dies in the process. There is so much power running through her body, it could actually gain too much strength during a surge and literally rip the body apart." Hermione nodded numbly as her mind turned for an analogy to explain it better.

"So it's like a potion that has expanded too much for the cauldron? It has to go someplace else?" Fred nodded.

"Or better yet," George interjected, "it's like the curse that killed You-Know-Who and spared Harry." Harry fixed his eyes on his plate, suddenly not liking how or where the conversation turned. "After the curse rebounded, the strength it gained drastically couldn't be contained in one body. It had to go elsewhere."

"So it literally ripped You-Know-Who too shreds, leaving only his soul intact, and destroyed the house?" Ron finished. "All of because the surge in strength that the curse gained?" George nodded and looked at Harry apologetically and found his younger friend to be contemplating again.

"Sorry to bring that up, Harry. But it was something that fit well with that is happening to Sabrina." Harry nodded.

"It's alright. I understand what happened now with that analogy. Malfoy said, after he came running in for Lupin, her aura flared suddenly from lavender to a deep violet and back in a matter of two seconds," Harry repeated, remembering what his rival has told them. He remembered the Slytherin's concern for the Gryffindor sorceress as Lupin checked her over before rushing her to the hospital wing.

"Really?" Fred asked, clearly unnerved by this piece of news. The trio nodded. Fred looked at his twin and best friend, who each held the same look of uneasiness.

"What? What are you three thinking?" Harry inquired nervously.

"A drastic color change in someone's magical aura only means one thing. Her power has spiked drastically, much like the strength in power the curse gained when it rebounded from you, Harry, and ripped You-Know-Who's body to shreds. So her magic has strengthened drastically just in the past twelve hours too the point she's not only grown much more powerful in her spell-casting, but she's more than likely gain new abilities," George explained, hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, leaning forward. The three fourth-years all glanced at each other looked down that their now cold food, picking at the forgotten bits hesitantly. Harry pounded the table, hitting it quietly enough that it gained the three boys' attention again but was drowned out in the chatter of the breakfast crowd.

"What do you think will happen to Sabrina when the surge is done and over with?" Harry gritted through his teeth, begging them to tell him. Fred shook his head slowly as he looked back down at his plate.

"That's the thing Harry," he whispered, looking back up, meeting cerulean blue eyes with emerald green. "I don't know. I just don't know."

**That evening:**

Harry walked into the darkened and eerily quiet halls of the school to the hospital wing by himself later that evening. The twins and Lee had managed to avoid him for the rest of the day and he gave them the space. He knew the older boys were just as worried-perhaps even more-as Ron, Hermione, and himself were about Sabrina's condition. Last he knew he'd saw them huddled around a table doing homework as Ron, Hermione, and himself headed out to the library, which was where he had recently left from.

Since dinner had ended, the trio had rushed to the library, in hopes of finding more information on power surges in sorceresses. They had run themselves ragged scanning and re-scanning every aisle and every shelf (short of breaking into the Restricted Section again-he shuddered at the thought of the screaming book), but eventually Harry gave up, his heart not completely into the search. Hermione had suggested he go sit and visit with Sabrina and he complied.

Now here he was, walking though the halls and closing in on the door to the wing, which was presently shut. Quietly opening it, he was shocked to see Madam Pomfrey bustling about her only patient as Sabrina writhed and heaved in pain, her aura flickering from lavender to violet second by second. He saw that Madam Pomfrey was having a hard time trying to keep the girl comfortable; it was hard when the blankets would shift or something from the tray would go flying into the air or the patient would constantly shift her human shape into a young she-wolf, which Harry knew was Sabrina's Animagus form. Harry ducked a flying bottle potion, which crashed against the wall, and looked at Madam Pomfrey, who now looked relieved at the sight of possible help.

"I was hoping you or one your friends would arrive soon. I need to get Remus or Severus in here, but I don't dare leave her alone." Harry rushed forward to the school nurse, ducking a flying object here or there.

"What do I need to do?" he simply asked, taking Sabrina's hand. Madam Pomfrey smiled wearily and patted his shoulder.

"Just simply stay with her and keep her comfortable. Only Remus and Severus can handle these surges now. I believed I had to knowledge and experience to handle this after her mother went through this, but Sabrina is having much stronger surges at a very young age. Much younger than when Sarah started. Keep her calm, Harry. If she doesn't stay calm-"

"She'll tear this room apart and anyone in it. I'll do what I can." Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed out of the wing as Harry turned to his friend.

"Sabrina, its Harry, You have to relax. You have got to let the surge run its course without fighting it. The worse you fight the surge, the more your power will lose control. Don't fight it, Sabrina! Just relax and go with it," he coached, remembering what the twins had told him that morning. Their words echoed in his mind as he squeezed her hand tightly.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes, her violet orbs darkened in pain. "Harry," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "What happened? Where'd everyone go?"

"Madam Pomfrey went to get Lupin and Snape's help. Just relax and go with the surges, Sabrina. Don't fight them." Sabrina nodded and took a deep breath, trying to get her muscles to slowly relax from the spasms of pain. Slowly her position on the bed relaxed as she did what Harry told her. Easing herself up into a sitting position, she smiled at Harry gratefully as he helped her up. She gasped as another wave of pain ripped through her. "Go with it, Sabrina," Harry coached. "Don't fight it. Just go with it." Breathing deeply and slowly, Sabrina was slowly able to open her eyes and at her friend again.

"Thank you, Harry. Where-where are the others? Last I remember, I woke up and talked to Lupin, thinking my surge was over. Next thing I know, it's starting all over again." Sabrina winced as her muscles began to spasm. It felt as though her veins were carrying fire, instead of blood or chemically-induced signals.

"It's been a couple days since you collapsed. The twins and Lee are n the tower studying and Ron and Hermione are trying to find out more about your power surges. They're in the library right now." Sabrina chuckled and shook her head, causing Harry to smile a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid what you'll find is solely based on rumor. You would have to ask a sorceress herself who has gone through the same predicament to learn more about a power surge. Or else read through books like the ones my aunts have collected over the years. Those would give you more of an accurate description of it."

"What about you? Could you-?" Harry stopped when Sabrina shook her head.

"I could tell you what it feels like but even then a good description would be hard to come by. But I couldn't tell you the finer details of what it entails. I couldn't try explaining it to you unless we had access to the library at my home." Harry's shoulders slumped forward in defeat as Lupin and Snape swept into the wing with Madam Pomfrey. Harry moved aside, letting Lupin take his spot on the bed and moved to stand somewhat beside Snape, who hardly spared a glance his way as the Potions master mixed a light sleeping/relaxant draught for Sabrina.

"Sabrina, how are you feeling?" Lupin asked as he sat down.

"The waves come and go, but I've never had a surge like this before. I've felt this way before, Professor." Snape looked up from his potion making and glanced at his student as Lupin glanced at the Potions teacher.

"Please elaborate, Miss Owens," he drawled. Harry caught a hint of worry in his voice; everyone knew that Sabrina was rising steadily to become his favorite student, even that above his Slytherin students.

"Yes Sabrina, please explain to us," Lupin pressed lightly, his amber eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's like everything inside of me is on fire, but I feel ice cold and frozen on the inside. Like the glaciers in northern Transylvania. But I can still feel my magic strengthening in me. I've felt my magic before, but never like this. I don't know how to quite explain it, but I've never felt so…" Sabrina trailed off as she tried to find the proper description.

"So what, Sabrina?" Harry pushed softly. Violet orbs locked on to emerald as Sabrina turned her gaze onto him. He shivered mentally at the power that seemed to burn and crackle within her eyes. He felt as though he had to be careful or else he could find himself lost within that gaze of power.

"So powerful, Harry. I've never felt this powerful before."

* * *

**So? How did you like it? Please tell me by clicking the little review button at the bottom! I really appreciate any advice or anything you guys see. **


	8. Chapter 7: New Gift

**Hello faithful readers! I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken so long in coming. I had troubles getting this chapter the way I wanted it and then life got in the way in the form of school and then moving cross-country. But it is finally here! **

**I want to thank my "little brother," Brandon, for proof-reading and helping me get this chapter the way I wanted it. Your adivce helped me immensely and at some point, I WILL get the "to, too, and two" rule down! LOL Love ya bro! I also want to thank my best friend Lizette for letting me bounce ideas off ya for this story and for Brit in reading and reviewing my story. You gave me the final motivation too getting this chapter up and going. And I'll remember too add a little more banter between the twins in the next chapter (See Brandon? I DO remember the rule! XD )  
**

**Once again, I am going too point out that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliating characters except for Sabrina, her aunts, and her cat. J.K. Rowling has the copyrights to the name and Warner Brothers owns the movies. If I owned it, Fred, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, would not have died and Bellatrix would've been shoved headfirst into the Veil in the fifth book first chance I got. ^_^**

**Okay, I think that's about got it. So here we go! ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7: The New Gift

Sabrina trudged through the powder-white snow as she watched her breath steadily rise above her head. It was the day before classes would start back up after Christmas break, which meant the students that had gone home would be back later that evening. Her Christmas plans were altered when her aunts had gotten news of her surge and later were cancelled entirely when the details of the surge were leaked to them. She knew they would cancel them at some point or another since she was too weak to walk across the room without help, much less travel across Europe and into Romania, but it still didn't help the frustration and disappointment she felt when she got the owl.

But as soon as she was able, the Weasly's and Harry made sure that she didn't dwell on the thought of missing a Romanian Christmas, showing her that a Hogwarts Christmas was just as much fun: especially when they practically had run of the castle grounds. She giggled to herself when she remembered the day that the twins had suddenly kidnapped and blindfolded her, sneaking her out to Hogsmeade and surprising her with a full shopping day in the village. It also helped that on Christmas, her aunts had come to the school to spend dinner with their grand-niece and her friends, bringing the presents from Romania to Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled as she pulled the fur-lined duster coat around herself tighter. Ayden had said that the pelt was badger and would keep her warm even in the most frigid of Romanian winter weather as well as lengthen and widen as she grew. She would have to ask Ayden how he knew her exact measurements to get it made, but she suspected that her great-aunts had a hand in it.

Breaking from her thoughts, she looked up to find Harry staring out the boys' dorm room window toward the courtyard. As he looked down, emerald eyes locked with violet for a moment before a smile spread on his face and hewaved. Smiling as well, she waved back at him and continued her quiet walk across the snow-covered courtyard.

Eventually, her feetcarried her to the dock at the lake where a thin sheet of snowy ice covered the normally murky waters. Pulling out her wand and waving it slowly over the dock, she watched as the snow melted and wood dried, the steam rising from the warm hickory. Sitting down, she pulled her coat closer around her, merely gazing across the lake and into the mountains, letting the silence surround her with a peaceful serenity that was rarely felt on the grounds during the school year.

She sighed as footsteps eventually broke the silence and two people sat down on either side of her. Fred pulled out a jar that contained a small blue flame and opened it while Harry pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and jammed his hands into the pockets. The three sat in companionable silence as they watched the giant squid slowly break the surface and wave a tentacle toward them.

Sabrina tore her gaze from the squid and raised her eyes toward the sky, following the flight paths the owls were traveling as they went to and from their mailing routes. Harry followed her gaze and sighed.

"I sent off that letter you wrote to your aunts for you. Figured Hedwig could use the exercise." Sabrina looked back down and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks**,** Harry. I really appreciate that." Harry smiled back.

"It's no problem, Sabri. I know Hedwig was itching for a run." Harry shifted around more as Fred glanced at him, giving him a look that said, "Be careful." Harry nodded slightly and sighed. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as a smirk slowly grew on her face.

"Something on your mind, Wonder Boy?" Sabrina joked. Harry chuckled at the girl's wit. It was another quality that had come out as Sabrina came out of her shell more around her friends. He shook his head.

"Actually**,** yeah there is." His smile faded as he continued. "It's about you, Sabrina. You've been sullen and withdrawn since the surge and you weren't completely with us when your great-aunts were visiting a few days ago. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sabrina sighed and nodded. "I'm fine, you two. I've just been a little homesick since the Christmas plans were cancelled. That's all." Harry glanced at Fred, who shook his head. The older Weasly twin had expected that answer from the get-go.

"Sabrina, I know you when you're homesick. And I know you when something is on your mind that needs to be told. Now what is wrong, **'**cause it's not homesickness. So spill."Sabrina hesitated, not sure how to go about saying what was on her mind. Harry touched her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Sabrina, please tell us. You can trust us." Sabrina nodded, tears starting to prick at her eyes.

"I've been having this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Since the surge?" Fred asked. Sabrina nodded as her hand wandered to her stomach. Harry reached over and grasped it in his gloved hand, squeezing comfortingly.

"Yes, since the surge. It started the day everything had subsided and it has only gotten stronger." Harry watched as her eyes glazed over, hardly blinking as she went very still. He glanced at Fred, who was worried and somewhat anxious over what was happening. "And at night," she continued, "I see things. Broken things, disjointed and not making any sense. The more I try to untangle the web, it tangles more; eluding me, preventing me from seeing the very meaning. As if not everything is in place to happen yet; the trap hasn't sprung or the pieces haven't been set. Everything blurs and fades, then clears up before fading again. I cannot make heads or tails of it."

"What do you see in your dreams, Sabrina? What does become clear?"

"Flashes of images. A forest, a cup, a skull…a graveyard," she whispered as her eyes began to clear. "There are other things**,** but they blur and vanish before they will connect.**"**

Sabrina moved out of her trance-like state and shook her head, pulling her knees up and burying her head between them. The boys passed an odd look between them, not sure what to make of what had just happened. But their attention was quickly snapped back into focus when a sob escaped Sabrina.

"Sabrina? What's wrong?" Harry asked as Fred shifted to his knees closer to the younger girl. "Sabri?" Sabrina raised her head and looked at both the boys with a tear-stained face.

"I don't know. This last surge has left me all confused and muddled. I don't know what has happened to my body or my powers! I'm so confused! I don't know who I am anymore!" Sabrina launched herself into Fred's arms and sobbed into his chest as the two boys looked helplessly at each other. Harry rubbed comforting circles on her back as Fred held the young sorceress tightly, letting her cry herself out.

As the boys tried to comfort their friend, a rustling noise echoed behind them, toward the forest. Harry fingered his wand as Fred brought his out and proceeded to grab Sabrina, pulling her behind him as they slowly stood.

"Sabrina, stay behind me," Fred whispered as Harry slowly flanked him, keeping Sabrina between the both of them.

"Fred, it's probably nothing. Just one of the centaurs or hippogriffs Hagrid set loose," Sabrina retorted as she tried to get a better view from behind the lanky fifth-year.

"Or it could be Sirius Black or one of the dementors. Either way, we can't take a chance. We need to get out of here. Let's go." As they slowly backed off the dock and toward Hagrid's cottage, a stick cracked loudly, causing the three of them tojump. Sabrina's heart pounded through her chest as she clutched Fred's arm tightly. The air suddenly grew frigid as Sabrina felt Harry tremble slightly. Her grip tightened as her very breath stole away from her and images of her mother before and after the accident flashed before her eyes.

She watched as Fred raised hiswand with a shaky hand and felt Harry tremble more as a dark creature emerged from the Forbidden Forest and swept over the frozen ground toward them. The black robe clothing the creature was hanging in rags around it. The air suddenly seemed to suck the life from Sabrina's body as she recognized the creature for what it was. It was one of the dementors brought in to protect the gates of the school; but instead of protecting her, Fred, and Harry, it was hunting them. Sabrina's heart leapt into her throat as the dementor stopped in front of them. She swore that if it could, it would've smiled cruelly. She could feel the evil and cruelty surround and slowly suffocate them.

Its gaze rolled over the three of them, its hooded face lingering on Harry before completely focusing on Sabrina. She felt something brush her mind and she froze as the probe sought out a weak spot in her defenses. Fred raised his wand higher, steeling his voice.

"Leave us alone and go back to your post!" the twin ordered, surprising all of them with the steadiness and finality Sabrina associated with Lupin or even Snape. The dementor whipped its focus onto Fred as the probe disappeared, the change in its objective apparent. Sabrina could almost taste the amusement and curiosity exuded from the creature as it calculated its prey. Then**,** it attacked.

As the dementor swooped down to grab Fred in its Kiss of Death, Sabrina pulled Fred out of the way with a scream while a shield spell flew past her head, blocking the dementor from attack. Wasting no time, Harry grabbed Fred and hauled him up while both boys dragged Sabrina off the snow and made a break for the castle.

Glancing back, Sabrina saw the dementor simply flick away Harry's shield as if it were nothing more than a sheer curtain, bearing down on the three students. Another flash of light flew past her ear as Fred conjured a stronger shield spell and hauled Sabrina in front of him, placing himself in the back. The dementor hit the spell and angrily tore through it, losing no time in gaining on the trio.

"Harry, take Sabrina and keep running for the school! I'll hold it off!" Fred yelled as they were halfway to Hagrid's hut. Fred slid to a stop and faced the creature. Sabrina whirled around and made to grab him, but Harry caught her.

"No Fred, don't!" she screamed, fighting Harry's hold.

"Fred, come on! Don't be a heroic idiot!" Harry yelled at the twin as he struggled to hold onto the girl.

"Get her to Hagrid's, Harry! I can hold it off! NOW RUN!" Fred ordered, not looking away from the approaching dementor. Sabrina watched as he faced the ethereal being and raised his wand as Harry started forcefully dragging her to the hut.

"Harry, no! We can't leave him!" she screeched.

"I won't leave him! But you need to go to Hagrid's! You need to get help!"" Harry gasped as the sorceress struggled harder.

"No!"

"Sabrina!"

"NO!"

"SABRINA!" Sabrina broke free from Harry's hold and sprinted toward Fred, who tore his eyes from the demon and turned toward her.

"Sabrina, no! Get out of-" His shout was cut off as the dementor swept in and caught Fred in the dementor's Kiss. His wand dropped to the ground as Sabrina stopped in horror. Then the horror turned to anger as her aura deepened and grew, surrounding Fred.

"Leave him alone, demon!" she shouted, turning the dementor's attention from his prey to her.

"And who will stop me, little witch?" it hissed, dropping Fred unceremoniously and gliding toward her. Sabrina spared a glance toward her friend and found a faint blue aura surround him as Harry ran over to check on him. The being hadn't finished the job. Sabrina looked back up and straight into the hood where she could barely discern glowing crimson eyes. The dementor glided closer to her, tasting the air around her.

"Such torment, such guilt. Yes, you have seen much tragedy in your days, little witchling," it crooned, excitement edging into its voice. "My brothers and I have not feasted in days. Yes, this will provide a most perfect feast in a time such as this."

Sabrina trembled as it glided closer and moved to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to block the screams and explosions in her mind as her most tragic memories poured forth. She saw the accident replay in her mind; her mother smiling as she came down the stairs, her mother's face as something in the potion started going wrong, her yells for her daughter to run cut off as the potion exploded…a large rat scampering from the scene.

She tried to shut off the memories, butthe dementor was too strong. Then**,** a deep power she hadn't felt since before Christmas surged from her magical core, like a firestorm that had been brewing had finally exploded. A high**,** keening screech rent the air as she felt the power explode outward. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The dementor was holding its hand, or what was left of it. Somehow, part of it had been burned off when it touched her. Looking down at her hands, she saw her aura had deepened into a midnight purple, almost black. The surge of power had somehow shielded her and attacked the creature before her. She looked up at the dementor as it glared down at her. She could practically taste the hatred and even fear of what had happened.

Then the dementor lunged forward again toward her. Her eyes widened as she threw her hands up in front of her, screaming**.**

"NO!"

A midnight purple bolt of light gathered in her hands and quickly flashed toward the oncoming dementor, hitting him square in the chest. With an inhuman scream, the dementor disintegrated as Sabrina collapsed, unconsciousness pulling her into a sweet, comforting darkness once more…

**A** **few hours later…**

Sabrina woke up and opened her eyes slowly, groaning as she set her eyesupon the familiar settings of the hospital wing.

"Not again," she moaned, wincing as her own hoarse voice made her head pound mercilessly. Someone around her chuckled and placed a cup in her hand.

"Drink this, Sabrina," Lupin whispered, pushing the draught further into her hand."This will help the headache." Sabrina sipped it, sighing as the mint and honey eased her sore throat and the other herbs eased her migraine.

"What happened?" she whispered, her mind still foggy.

"We were hoping you could tell us that. Hagrid said that he found you three outside his house and the smoldering remains of black rags, much like what the dementors wear," Lupin explained. "So he came and got Professor Snape and myself and we managed to get all three of you here. It has been several hours since then."

Suddenly, it all came back rushing back to her. A frantic look came into her eyes as she looked around for any sign of the boys. "Are Harry and Fred alright? Where are they?" she asked, sitting up quickly. As she sat up, her vision blurred and her head pounded again. She moaned low as she carefully cradled her head.

"Easy, Sabrina. Harry and Fred are okay. Harry is already back in the dorms with Ron and Hermione, but Pomfrey is keeping Fred here for a couple days or so." A troubled look flashed in his golden eyes. "Madam Pomfrey diagnosed that Fred was in the process of being kissed by one of the dementors." He looked at his student closely. "Is that true, Sabrina?" Sabrina nodded slightly and looked up.

"Look Professor, I really don't know what happened and what I do now**.** I don't want to thinkabout it just yet." Lupin nodded, understanding. Whatever had happened had shaken the poor girl tremendously.

"I understand. A dementor is hard to face, even with the proper tools at someone's disposal. But if you want to talk about it, I'm always ready to listen." Sabrina nodded slowly as she stood up. A soft moan issued from a nearby bed as the infirmary door opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Lee poured into the hospital wing.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Hermione greeted softly. Lupin nodded with a smile.

"Hello, all of you. I suppose you all would like to visit with Sabrina?" The others nodded, smiling softly. "Alright then, I shall get out of your way. I still have some lesson plans I need to pull together before class tomorrow. Goodnight and sleep well. Oh, and Sabrina?"

"Yes**,** Professor?"

"My door is always open," he replied with a soft smile. As he left, he glanced back to see the others crowded around Sabrina's bed, talking quietly amongst themselves. Smiling again, he stepped out into the shadowy hall and proceeded back to his office.

As he passed a window facing Hagrid's hut, he glanced out into the field. He remembered hearing the yells and the flashes of light from the window. He remembered smelling the power that permeated the area as he ran down to the field to help Hagrid. It had smelled like dark magic; not the dark magic that was tainted with greed, chaos, and violence. No, this was different. This was dark magic in its purest form, untainted and wild. A type of magic that was sensuous and alluring, but absolutely fatal when provoked in any way. It was a magic that called to him, that seemed to cleanse and purify even by just inhaling the scent.

If he remembered correctly, only one person in all of history in the wizarding world held that sort of magic. And now**,** its scent was permeating from Sabrina. He had to find out more about this magic. And to do so, he had to tell someone his thoughts and theories about it. There was only one person he could trust with this information.

He looked upon the familiar door in the darkness of the dungeons as he knocked three times. Snape opened it and narrowed his eyes slightly at the young but weathered defense teacher.

"Lupin, what a pleasant surprise this time of night," he scoffed, his tone dripping with ice. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Lupin swept in and closed the door behind him before turning to the potions master. "Severus, we have something we need to discuss."

**Three days later…**

Sabrina walked down the field and past Hagrid's hut during lunch. She could feel her kitten rustling about in her schoolbag as she looked over her shoulder and found that no one had followed her out. Since being let out of the hospital wing, she had taken too bringing Faithful along to class with her. Somehow having the young, black cat with her gave her a sense of balance she had lost in the recent face-off with the dementor.

Glancing up at the school, she could see the hospital wing where Fred was still staying under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. She smiled slightly when she remembered Fred's ranting and raving when Pomfrey wouldn't let him out of the infirmary that morning before classes. It was only when Pomfrey had threatened to keep him three extra days that he reluctantly shut his mouth and turned back to the spellbook he was studying the night before.

She continued on until she got to the "battlefield." Looking about, she could see the marks that were left as a reminder: snow was piled into drifts and where she and the dementor faced off, black marks streaked the brown grass. She trembled as she thought about what had happened. She, a small, thirteen-year-old witch, had done something no other being had done before: she had destroyed a dementor.

She remembered the feel of her power as it surged through her body; the fear and helplessness she had felt when she saw Harry and Fred defenseless on the ground and the Dementor overpowering her. She remembered the sudden wind that had lifted around her before the flash of power that was released from her hand had destroyed the vile creature. She remembered everything in great detail and it made her stomach churn. She had destroyed another creature; another being that had walked the earth and no matter how vile it was, she felt horror and disgust in herself and this power she didn't understand. She suddenly felt ages older than thirteen.

A small mewling sound broke her from her thoughts. Smiling through her unshed tears, she picked up Faithful from her bag and set the steadily growing kitten on her shoulders. Scratching behind the black kitten's ears, she took comfort in the steady purring that vibrated behind her neck.

"You don't care that I seem to be falling away from everything I knew about myself, do you?" the young girl whispered. "I just don't know who I am anymore, Faithful," Sabrina continued. "Every night, my dreams are plagued with visions of green light and graveyards**,** and I have destroyed a dementor**.** I saw him vaporize before my eyes, Faith. What kind of sorceress has that kind of power? I don't know who I am and no one is around to tell me what is happening to me. Who am I, Faithful? What am I becoming?"

A branch cracked by the Whomping Willow, gaining Sabrina and Faithful's attention. The black cat began to hissmenacingly at the invisible threat as her hair stood on end, giving her the illusion that she was bigger than she was. "What is it, Faith?" Sabrina whispered, suddenly feeling she was being watched again. But this feeling made her uneasy, nervous, and threatened.

It wasn't the dementors; they had kept their distance from the actual school building since that day. Sabrina could still sense the unnatural fear that drifted from the beings. No, this came from a different source. The hair raised on the back of her neck as an eerie silence settled except for the low hissing from Faithful.

Lifting her kitten from her shoulders, she carefully placed her back in her bag as she started backing up towards the school. "Come on, Faith," Sabrina muttered. "It's about time for class anyhow." As she turned to run back to the castle, she thought she saw the silhouette of a large garden rat scurrying through the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**So what do you think? Press the little button below here and let me know! Reviews truly give an author lots of motivation to continue a story. So please let me know if you hate it, love it, or are neutral about it. And trust me, I will not leave this story on hold for over a year. I already have the next chapter started, so I'll get it finished, typed up, proof-read, and uploaded on here. You guys rock!**

**Remember, reviews make me a happy author!  
**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: **You know, I had swore too myself at one point that I would never let myself get to this point. But unfortunately, with extenuating circumstances (meaning life in general) and the fact that I'm stuck with where to go next, I'm going to have have to put this story on hiatus for the time being. Sparing you all with the details, my scheduling has gotten so mixed up, I can barely see straight at times. Right now, I am literally going everywhere at once. Fortunately, all this chaos should die down towards the end of October, so I will be able focus more upon this story because I DO want to finish this story and possibly start on the sequel and some others that I have been storing away in my brain.

Another reason this story is going on hiatus is because as I said before, I am currently stuck at where to go and lately do not like where this story is turning. To me, it feels like it's turning away from what I originally planned, so I'm going to be starting at the beginning and re-writing the chapters. There mostly likely won't be much difference in the first couple or so chapters, but definitely towards where I left off, there will be a noticeable change. I just need some time to fully take a look over the chapters and see what needs to be tweaked and such.

I am sorry for those who have been waiting for a new chapter and I promise you, I haven't forgotten about you or this story.

Thank you for everyone who has read this story, reviewed and/or favorited it. You guys have honestly kept me going in trying to find ways keep this going and not give up completely on it.

God Bless everyone,

Jess


End file.
